


Something to shock them

by Moonnightcat



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonnightcat/pseuds/Moonnightcat
Summary: The fun thing about parities is that something will nearly always go wrong. And when your waaay to perfect crush gets invited to a ball that your sister is organizing, well, let's just say that Darcy was worried to say the least.Or the fic no one asked for or needed but I wrote it anyway.>>>DISCONTINUED<<<
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that Darcy and Lizzy are friendly with each other by now ( I mean Darcy is still gonna be pining) and Georgiana is a matchmaker who just wants to see get brother happy.  
> Also fuck Wickham
> 
> I don't really know how to use the mobile version of this so im just editing in more of the story as I go.

It had been a miserable year. The weather always had (and always would be) terrible in the winter but the amount of water that had decided to dump itself onto the Pemberly estate was beginning to become ridiculous. He wouldn't have minded of it had snowed but in true British fashion, the weather simply continued to drench the already soggy fields that surrounded his home. 

The rattleing of the rain drops finally brought Darcy out of his stupor and to his next problem. That damn ball. Darcy hadn't wanted to host a ball, or any sort of social event. It wasn't that he didn't like company, he had friends, that he could be sure of. But the idea of people in his house, practicality strangers, noseing around his house, his belongings. The talking and laughing that would accompany the drunken screechs. The very idea made his skin crawl with distaste.

Still, Georgiana had asked for a ball and a ball she got. She was insisted that she was in charge of everything, her governess had encouraged her, forcing him to set a limit on the budget so that she could learn how to ,"plan and execute an fine evening with a healthy side of realism" which was apparently an, "essential life skill."

He had resolved to do everything short of arson to ensure the evening went well. (He knew that deep down that if his sister needed him to set something on fire illegally then he would do it without a second thought. However he liked to at least create the illusion of a law abiding citizen)

He had every confidence in Georgie but he was still troubled by one part in the whole affair. The guest list. The one thing he had asked for control over and yet it had been denied.

So now he was sitting in his study, listening to the rain drops thud on the roof while his sister invited humans that he would probably hate to a party he didn't even want to go to. Brilliant.

_______________________________________________

Elizabeth Bennett would normally consider herself rational person. She was logical and loyal. She was certainty not lacking in brains and was perfectly fine health wise. So when an invation from Pemberly arrived she was confused to say the least. She wasn't on bad terms with Darcy, she could call him a friend but a ball did seem out of character.

She grabbed one of her worn boxes and rifled through the papers inside.  
"I knew it", she muttered in triumph as she fished a letter out.  
" 'Dear Elizabeth' " she quicky scanned the page, "Here it is! ' I personally find that a ball can be one of the worst experiences when you are hosting. At another's house you can relax while (a little) without a care for the happy dunks around you, but at your house you cannot go five seconds without having heart attack over every crash and smashing sound'"

She had started to write to him more often but after father had refused to let Lydia leave for Brighton. Naturally she had to deal with a great deal of sobbing and dramatic proclamations of eternal love being shattered by the cold cruel hands of fate. Still, time went on and hearts slowly mended. So soon Lizzy had finally steped down from being her sisters personal therapist and had started to get back to her own life. Well, that was what she told herself. She was still irritated by the glaring fact that Jane was clearly not over Bingley.

The invite did extent to her family. While she loved them, there was no way she was letting her mother anywhere near Pemberly until Darcy had a wife. She would probably cause Darcy to run out into the hills and never return. Or at least flush and become a stuttering mess. It never ceased to amuse Lizzy that Darcy could hold up such a cool and disinterested facade half the time, but when confronted with a form of flirting or increased interest he would drop it and turn a light red.

Yes, Lizzy considered herself to be a very rational person. So why wouldn't she bring Jane along? If Darcy had somehow worked up the courage to host a social event at his house then maybe she could play matchmaker for the evening. Besides, all things considered, it would be nice to see him again.

Elizabeth shook herself from her head and took a sheet of paper and began to write to her uncle. She was certain that they would be glad to have them over, especially if a ball was to take place.

_______________________________________________

Jane wasn't sure if she could ever get used to the sight of Pemberly. The house stood tall and proud, it's grandeur towered over the lake in front, the glowing lights of the house reflected in the water. The large oak trees thrashed their limbs as the wind howled overhead. Jane flinched as the carriage shook again. 

By now she had tuned out her aunt and uncles meaningless chatter and had quickly come to realise that she may have made a big mistake

Charles Bingley, she was sure that he would be there. She wasn't entirely sure if she could stop herself from falling again. Half of her wasn't sure if she wanted to stop. Even the memory of his warm smile and that stupidly floppy hair made she blush and smile. Just the thought of him made her act like Lydia did around seemingly any male that wasn't her father.

Jane's thoughts drove themselves to a stop as the carriage shuddered to a halt. She gave her sister an excited grin as the group stepped out into the night. The rain had lessened up to a lighter drizzle which made the gravel under foot glisten gently in the candle light. Taking a firm breath the group stepped into the house.

_______________________________________________

For a night he hadn't had much/to any control over, Darcy wasn't having the worst time. Georgiana had done an excellent job and he was yet to meet anyone that would cause any immediate problems.

He should have known that it was to good to be true or maybe the universe had decided to prove him wrong. The second she walked in everything stopped, a sight haze of water had settled on her dress, causing it to catch the light. Her hair was tied up and strung with pearls. 

But the thing that caught his attention was her smile. It lit the room up brighter that any candle ever could and was warmer that any fire. Her eyes glittered, "like stars" his unhelpful mind provided. He turned slightly as he heard a small giggle.  
"Brother your staring", he blinked then looked at Georgiana who was trying (and failing) to hide her smirk.

He gathered himself and gently shoved his sibling when no one was looking. He quickly pushed down any more intrusive thoughts and greeted the group.

He watched pleased that Elizabeth got on well with Georgie. Jane's eyes where flickering around the room every few seconds most likely looking for Charles. The poor man was probably being forced to meet some snobbish suitors by his terrible sister.

He quickly gave his excuses and plunged into the crowd, searching for his lost friend. Just as he had expected, Charles was being accosted by a group of bothersome extras. His presence drove them away quite effectively.

Darcy gave him no explanation and herded him through the rabble. While he couldn't see anything he could tell the very second Charles saw Jane. The man practically melted. Charles moved towards her as if in a trance. When the two where finally reunited he spotted Lizzy and made his way over.

She was smiling again. God if his brain continued this way then he was going to be dead by the end of the evening. He joined her in watching the couple beam at each other, ignoring the rest of the world in their own little bubble.

"How long until we get a happy announcement?" She gave a small snort at his statement,  
"I'd give them about five minutes."  
"No, I'll give them ten, they'll have to deal with Miss Bingley first won't they?"  
Lizzy giggled and tried not to start full on laughing.  
"Mr Darcy that is dangerously close to an insult."  
He gave a small chuckle, "Are you suggesting that you wouldn't insult Miss Bingley?"  
"Not in public"

They watched the couple for a few moments longer and exchanged in some small talk before a gentlemen came and whisked Lizzy away for a dance. _______________________________________________

Lizzy was having a good time. It had been months since she had last spoken to Darcy or danced for that matter. Her current partner wasn't a particularly bad dancer he just was completely silent the entire time. Even Darcy would humor her with a short reply every now and again.

Speaking of Darcy she was beginning to questing question her feelings. Or her sanity, which ever it was, it was affecting her thought process. For example, she had had the sudden erdge to stay with him and make up some excuse to avoid dancing. That made no sense since she enjoyed dancing and had no real issue with her partner

And earlier she had felt an awful fluttering in her stomach when she had first seen him. He was just so relaxed, there was something about him that was comforting and yet also new. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen him in a while. Yes, that was it. That was the reason why she was feeling new emotions. Distance makes the heart or something like that.

Lizzy grabbed a drink from a tray and settled down in the corner of a smaller room, Georgiana was at the pianoforte happily to a crowd of gushing ladies.  
"It's nice to see her happy isn't it?" She looked up a Darcy standing watching Georgiana. Elizabeth gestured at the seat next to her, Darcy took it.  
"You know she planned this whole affair?" Lizzy's eyes widened.  
"Really? She did an amazing job." Darcy gave her a small lopsided grin, he reached up and took a drink from a passing tray. He missed how Lizzy had blushed.  
"Right answer, she's determined for this evening to go perfectly"  
"I'm sure it will"  
Darcy downed the rest of his drink then stood and offered his hand to Lizzy's.  
"Care to dance?"

_______________________________________________

Lizzy had just finished her third dance when she first heard it, a small but consistent tapping on the glass of a window. The first few times she had heard it she passed it of as a combination of the rain and wind. Then she had realised that the rain had stopped about half and an hour ago.

By the fifth dance she had heard it seven times. She had politely excused herself and set off on hopes of finding the cause of the noise. She had quickly noticed that it was moving away from the party and more towards the quieter side of the house.

Finally Lizzy came to a stop by a set of glass doors, she looked out in into the night and then a body was flung against the glass causing her to jump back in alarm. And there he stood, a mixture of sweat and drizzle coated his muddy skin, his eyes where wild and his pupils were dilated. His hair was a mess of grime and his coat was torn and stain. And yet he was still smiling. No, not smiling. It was a grin, a crazed, malicious predatory grin. She took a few steps back, trying to understand what was happening. "Hello Lizzy", Wickham said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

Lizzy backed out of the room quickly, wide eyed from fear and shock. She didn't register where she was going until she bumped into someone.  
"Elizabeth?" She turned around quickly and stared into Darcy's concerned eyes. She grabbed his arms, breathing heavily as her mind tried to catch up with what was happening.  
"Lizzy!" She felt Darcy shake her a little, realising that he had been talking. "I'm... I'm sorry" She almost feel his concern pouring of him in waves.  
"It's alright, what happened to you?"  
"I... I saw him", Darcy's gaze immediately darkened Lizzy noticed a storm starting to build in his eyes  
"Who? Who did you see?"  
"Wickham."  
_______________________________________________ Darcy gave a hiss of anger his eyes flashing dangerously. Lizzy grabbed his hand and pulled him down the windng corridors until she find a unaccompanied room. There was a moment of silence before they simultaneously realised they where holding each others hands. He let go and began to pace the room anxiously as Lizzy quickly drew the heavy curtains close.  
  
  
He ran a hand through his hair as Lizzy sat down, both were deep in thought. "We can't let Georgiana see him", he announced after a short amount of time, "she's worked to hard for this to go wrong" Elizabeth nodded, cold anger in her eyes.  
  
"He's not meant to be here, the militia was sent to Brighton. Why would he come here?" Darcy shrugged, "I'll ask him when Georgie's retired for the night, this ball only has an hour left and people are already starting to leave." He cast an cautious look at the windows before continuing, "If worst comes to worst I'd probably win in a duel."  
  
Elizabeth frowned slightly, distress speeding through her eyes. "As honorable your intentions are Mr Darcy, if you were to attempt such a thing I would knock you out and toss you in your cellar." Darcy stared at her for a few seconds, his mulling the statement over in his head.  
  
He gently took her hand in his and held her gaze. He heard her breath hitch then watched carefully for her reaction.  
  
"If you would go to such lengths to prevent me from dueling him then I swear with my heart and soul that I shall not do so unless there is no other possible alternative." Lizzy didn't reply instead she slowly reached up and brushed his hair back into place, her hand hovering next to his face.  
  
  
  
  
I'm not going to keep writing this fic, unfortunately something came up so continuing isn't going to be possible.  
  
For those who wanted to know how this would end:  
  
Darcy would keep the party distracted from the maniac outside and it would end being a major success on Georgians part.  
  
Lizzie would do the stupid thing and follows Wickham into the night. Darcy can't find Elizabeth then sees some movement outside so he goes after it.  
  
Lizzie and Wickham argue before she suckers punches him in the face. He yeets her in the lake then gets tackled by Darcy.  
  
Darcy wins and Wickham runs away into the Moors. Darcy helps Elizabeth get out of the half frozen lake. She faints (for dramatic reasons) so Darcy carries her through the snow back to the house. (It starts snowing, don't question it)  
  
Georgie is already asleep so Darcy takes Lizzie to the living room and keeps her warm. She wakes up, he worries, she kisses him and then there a ton of fluff.  
  
(Wickham falls of a cliff in the Moors and straight up dies, no one misses him)

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know what I'm doing? No  
> Do i remember how balls/galas/parties worked back then? Absolutely not  
> Am I sorry? Probably not


End file.
